Shudo
by YAOIgoddessONhigh
Summary: Shudo The Way of The Young Man WARNING! FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! PWP, S&Mslight, LEMON, PAIN, YAOI, commissions are taken. REEDITTED DUE TO DEMAND AND INCOMPREHENSIBILTY


"Yagami-kun," L stared at Light, his thumb just touched his mouth pulling down his lip slightly. He always wondered if it were a comfort reflex and felt compelled at some times to see if he could go through an entire day without his thumb to chew on. At the moment though, he didn't care. All he was concerned with was the fact that L was pissing him off.

The rest of the team was out at the NPA headquarters while they stayed put in Ryuuzaki's bedroom. He had just finished off a mountainous amount of parfaits while reading through the Kira case once again, and not only was the chewing annoying, but also the fact that he talked under his breath while studying.

"What?" I snapped, my words indicating my annoyance.

"Nothing," he almost smiled before looking back down at his paper/food filled desk. I could hear my resolute calmness cracking and I knew I couldn't put up with this for much longer. I was about to go over and strangle him, but before I could do that, a reason not to kill him popped into my head. Number one, strangulation would be very unbecoming of a future god, but also I had a way to get him back. I smirked and slid myself from my position on the bed, walking over to where L knelt on the floor beside the coffee table.

"_What are doing?_" Ryuk asked, his wings flapping slightly before he landed next to me. I chuckled but refused to answer as Ryuuzaki's blank eyes looked up to me, his lips slightly parted as he studied my self-satisfied smile. He probably expected me to do something like tell him to stop mumbling or ask what the hell was going on? But instead I did something that shocked him.

I kissed him.

It wasn't as if it was romantic or anything, all it was, was a challenge, which he could accept or reject. Either way I was going to win. His lips froze against mine as I laced my fingers into the back of his hair, my tongue moving into his still open mouth. He tasted sweet, like the caramel he had just been eating, and while this didn't bother me, I felt his tongue with mine before retreating.

His reaction was exactly what I expected and hoped for, he was stunned.

As I stood back up all he could do was sit there and shake, his shoulders and back straight as if an invisible electrical shock had run up his spine. I knew he was completely unused to anything sexual, if his current life was an indicator and even at his age had probably never kissed a girl, or guy, before. But this was just hilarious. I had been with quite a few girls and even on my first kiss I hadn't been this immobile. The feeling of control was turning me on.

"Wha…What was that?" he stuttered, and I almost laughed at the fear and confusion twisted into his words.

"A kiss L, what do you think it was?" I replied nonchalantly.

"But…why?" he looked up at me his posture still miles better then it usually was.

"Why indeed? Maybe I just need a good fuck," I was enjoying every moment of this, and as I finished my answer I saw him tense up even more. What I wasn't expecting was the fact that his face became extremely blank as if he were thinking over a very complicated part of the Kira case. I stopped and tried to follow his thoughts in my head. He had probably realised this was game by now and was considering what his next move would be, probably to tell me that my game had gone to far or some other… My thoughts were cut off prematurely as I felt a warm hand move its way up my inner leg, resting at the groove between my groin and left inner thigh. I swallowed and looked down. L's eye's still large, were looking straight up into my own brown ones. He had gotten out of his kneeling position and was currently standing partially on his knees, his head just above my crotch. He kept looking into my eyes as his hand moved to the right, cupping my partially hard erection. His eyes, still attached to mine seemed to answer my previous question and ask another, yes I accept but how far are you prepared to take this. His hand slowly massaged my pants pushing the rough material against my dick, arousing me even further. But being the god I am I chose not to show my arousal any other way, to any normal person I was unaffected but I'm sure L saw my hand shake slightly as it gripped my blood red dress shirt. I was feeling the tables turning and almost lost balance when I felt an entirely different sensation against my most intimate parts. I refocused my eyes to L and saw one of the most arousing pictures I could imagine, he was sucking me through the material of my pants. The cream cotton was slowly wetting and the pressure of his tongue and dulled edge of his teeth was making it uncomfortable to be this hard, in these confines. I had to change these series of events before I lost my cool. Being as rough as possible I pushed him down, my hips straddling his shoulders and my penis hard against his chin and face.

"Want to have sex?" his eyes widened further if possible, and I saw him weigh up all the options inside his head. I knew even before he did that he would take up my offer. Like he said he's childish and hates to lose.

"Okay," he answered as best he could, his chin pressing against me as he spoke, a blush painted across his cheeks. I slide my abdomen down his body, pulling on his over-sized white shirt before capturing his mouth again. I reached around to his ear, tracing its curve before pulling on the earlobe.

Our kiss was not unlike a battle for dominance in the respect that we both were actually battling in real life, this was just another aspect of that battle. I let go of his mouth, pulling slightly on his bottom lip as he panted, his blush had deepened and looked oddly satisfying on his pale face. His eyes lidded he only half noticed as I pulled his shirt over his head. My tongue dipped again into his mouth before I traced a line over to his ear. I licked around it, following the example set by my hand previously. Hand currently hooked into his pants, his own in my hair as I whispered to him pulling down his jeans.

"You know what I'm going to do with you?" he shook his head as I continued to abuse his ear, my hands now occupied with his nipples.

"I'm going to fuck you dry, Ryuuzaki," and with that I left his ear, I licked over his neck sucking on his collarbone lightly before dipping lower still. I could feel his erection through his boxers, black as his hair they were dampened where the tip touched the cloth. L was that aroused already? I licked around his nipple before taking it into my mouth. His hands had untangled themselves from my hair and after running down my back, had decided this was the best time to take off my shirt. I wasn't ready for it and bit down at the hardened flesh as it caught me around the neck. L choked, a moan caught in his throat and I watched as a pained expression spread over his face. I felt his penis twitch against my hand and smiled into his chest. I lifted my head and allowed him to rid me of my shirt, my trademark evil smirk plastered on my cheeks. So the famous detective L was a masochist? The sadistic side of me wondered how far I could take him knowing this precious piece of information.

I sat up in-between his shamelessly spread legs and without any warning I grabbed hold of his penis, making sure to grip it as hard as I could. He screamed, arching hard off the floor as his eyes flew wide open. Pants issued from his open mouth as the muscles in his stomach rippled, immense waves of pleasure mixed with pain running through his body.

It had to be the single most beautiful sound I had ever heard, and my own erection was painfully hard pressed against the cloth of my pants. I let go and watched as L watched me pull down his boxers. I touched his penis again only feather light this time, pleased with the loud moan that escaped those pale lips. He was very sensitive to touch.

"So," I murmured "not only is the great detective L a masochist he's also a virgin, hmm? Am I right Ryuuzaki-kun?" I watched his face go red with embarrassment "I bet you haven't even masturbated before have you?" his cherry red blush answered my question and I smiled sarcastically at his naked figure on the ground.

"Well?" I knew that he hadn't, but I wanted him to say it himself, just to deepen his embarrassment. A resolute look entered his eyes and I watched as he eagerly changed his position. Now he was in-between my spread legs, his hands eagerly undoing my fly just to show me he wasn't a complete virgin to the ways of sex. I knew that he would try his hardest to give me good blow job but I wasn't interested in his skills as a partner what I really wanted was to put him in as much sexual pain as possible, it turned me on and that was good enough for both of us. As he finished undoing my pants, pulling them up to my knees and then off I considered my options. As he pulled off my boxers and faced my cock, I chose an option. I could tell he was a bit surprised by the size, it was bigger than his by far and fully erect right next to his nose. I watched him slowly touch it with his thumb and forefinger, as he would a frozen treat, taking the head into his wet mouth. With his head down, his ass was raised and held up by his knees, which were partially spread. To watch him do this now in such a submissive position it was hard to believe he was the same person as this morning.

But it didn't matter.

Running a hand up his long pale back I admired its smoothness, this skin was spotless like new paper and almost the same colour. Reaching toward my goal I looked down once more as the detective tried to deep throat me, humming slightly to try and get more into his mouth, alternatively sucking and bobbing his head for maximum effect, and to tell the truth it did feel quite amazing. I was very appreciative of L's talents, even though they came from the fact he ate to many sweets. Tracing a line between the cheeks of his backside, I took great pleasure in forcefully shoving one long finger into his ass, dry. I felt his head jerk as he moaned around my penis. I sunk my finger in deeper watching as it disappeared up to the base. I heard a choked gasp come from L's mouth, he had stopped sucking me and his face was now staring at the ground, covered by his hair. I could immediately tell he was in an unimaginable amount of pain, but his shaking body was just making me want to sink inside him myself. With my other hand I lifted up his head, his arms following to lock in a straight position. He was the absolute embodiment of my sexual desire. In that one moment his face was everything and anything I needed to see. Just for effect he quickly shoved a second finger in, still dry and scissoring against the walls. L jerked again, his eyes wide with tears at the edges. His mouth hanging open as a small trail of saliva dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

"St…stop,"

"Stop what L?" I smiled sweetly and scissored my fingers roughly, twisting them slightly inside him. A strangled groan left L's open mouth and a tear slipped from his eye and over a pale cheek.

"Th…that…ahhh ha," he clenched his fists as he strained against the intruding fingers. I felt L's walls clench and tighten around me, my nails probably doing the most damage by sticking sharply into the delicate flesh. I twisted them back and widened the space between my fingers, shoving yet another finger in dry. L groaned and more tears escaped, as his eyes fluttered in pain. A sob escaped L's lips as he tried to escape the exploring fingers, inadvertently pressing himself flush against me. His head rested on my shoulder as I began to thrust my three long digits in and out.

"P…please, please st…st…stop," Ryuuzaki's voice was breaking as I continued my sadistic torture, my thrusts become harder as I became more and more aroused.

"But if I don't do this how can I fit inside?" I grabbed one of the detectives hands, forcing it to touch my own painfully hard erection. I forced his hand to pump at my dick, only letting go as he began his own shaky rhythm.

"And here seems to be enjoying the attention," I pointed out sliding two fingers over the tip of L's own weeping erection. L shuddered, as he was touched, thrusting back onto the fingers that I kept shoving back into him. I then decided to take things further and as I thrusted my fingers in as hard as I could I curled them, gripping the inside of L and tearing it slightly. He gave a choked scream and tried to get them out, pressing himself hard against my own body. My fingers continued to try and grip the inside walls of L's body, and as L pressed his erection into my stomach I decided it was time. I withdrew my fingers from L's body, the tips of my fingers slightly red with blood as I hugged L close to me. L hiccupped as I waited for his sobs to subside, I wanted hear L's reaction and nothing else when I finally plundered his backside.

"Ready Ryuuzaki-kun?" I smiled devilishly, my eyes Kira like in their extreme sadism. Before L had a time to answer he was roughly shoved down onto my erection, my fingers may have hurt but this was pure unadulterated pain. L yelled, no screamed, my name into the hotel room, tears running unhindered down his face as he felt his insides being torn and ripped by the large stiff object inside him. I lifted L's ridged body, the walls that held me were tight and blissfully so. If L's reaction were anything to go by, this would be the best sex I had in a long time. L slowly began to get into the rhythm of my thrusts, letting me control the timing. His backside was slicked with the blood that coated his inner walls and the slap of flesh and the various moans that escaped each other's mouths were the only sounds. L was enjoying it, because as I had said he was a masochist and even though he hated to lose, being dominated like this turned him on.

"Oh god," L froze, tightening his grip on the penis shoved up his ass. Something had felt really good, he lifted himself my help and sat back down onto the erect organ hoping to get the same pleasurable feeling, it came back tenfold. I watched as L moaned loudly and began riding my cock. It was amazing how strong he actually was and as I leant back onto my own arms I watched as L bounced up and down. I was feeling quite detached from the entire situation. It was as if I wasn't Kira and L wasn't the child prodigy he was supposed to be. We were just two people, having sex on the floor of a hotel room just for the sake of it. I occupied myself by watching L's show.

His eyes closed, and I finally saw the full extent of L's tragic treatment of his eyes. The black retreated all the way up to the edge of his lower eyelid and with his head thrown back in ecstasy I could easily see the trails where the tears had run down his face. His arms stretched to their limit as he lifted himself from my body before impaling himself again, a breathy moan or a whimper left his mouth every time. Audibly my control broke and I stopped L, grabbing his hips. L's head came forward and a look of surprise showed on his face, I leaned forward and gently, almost to gently, placed my lips against his. L was stunned. After being treated so roughly, to be kissed like this was an erotic contrast. He could feel my penis still heavy embedded inside him and his own twitched in response to his feelings. Not love but something akin to it. I pushed L onto his back raising his long legs over my shoulders before giving an experimentally thrust. L moaned at the contact, wrapping his arms tighter around my head. I thrust again, starting for what seemed like the millionth time a pounding rhythm that slowly got harder and faster. The muscles in L's legs predicted the muscles around my penis, and Light soon found out that if you pinched or bit them he would tighten up for a moment. This maximized my pleasure while I began to jerk off the detective beneath me. L moaned writhing in pure ecstasy, he hadn't ever felt like this before, and the occasional sharp spots of pain, and the lingering throbbing in his backside were driving him over the edge. With a last deep moan he came inside my hand, his head lolling back as I kept pounding into him. Even though I had tried to keep my composure throughout, I was breathing hard as I came inside L one deep moan signaling my satisfaction. A blush crossed L's face as the warm liquid pushed itself deep into his inner walls, creating a curiously dirty sound as I withdrew my limp member from his abused hole. I fell back onto the floor, watching, as L lay on the ground, his legs spread wide with a mixture of blood and cum leaking from his ass. I sighed before standing, wiping my hand and limp penis on the bed sheets. It was fun but it was over, and I sure as hell wasn't staying to see if Ryuuzaki got all lovey dovey after sex. Pulling my boxers and pants back on, I looked at L amused as he propped himself onto his elbows. I had just finished pulling my shirt over my head, when I heard a groan of pain come from beneath my feet. I looked at L and almost burst into laughter, he looked as though a truck had hit him with the various bruises on his collarbone, hips and legs, while he clutched his ass in a kneeling position.

"You okay?" L shook his head.

"My ass hurts," he complained in his usual low voice, it sounded as if he were trying to pin the blame on me.

"How very unbecoming, do you want me to carry you to your bed?" I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about, but as he nodded his head, I slid an arm underneath his arms and knees, carefully lifting him on his bed.

I tucked the covers over him and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Ryuuzaki," I saw a blush cover his cheeks as he snuggled further down into the blankets. I smiled. Opened the door, and left.


End file.
